


Tu corazón es mío.

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutilation, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, dark!Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Lo lamento tanto, John…— Susurró, sintiendo un gran alivio en su pecho. —, esto no debería haber sido así. Pero jamás fuiste capaz de comprenderlo. A fin de cuentas, ambos lo sabíamos. Sabíamos que… TU CORAZÓN ES MÍO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu corazón es mío.

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad no sé qué decir sobre este fic. Es el segundo que escribo, y no sé de dónde es que salió la idea. Bueno, espero que les gusté, o terminen odiándolo. Cualquier falta de ortografía; mil disculpas. Cualquier comentario es más que bien recibido. n.n

 

John estaba confiado en que Sherlock no llegaría hasta pasada la media noche, o incluso hasta el día siguiente. John se aseguraría de recibirle con una taza de té, y nada más. Seguramente querría saber sobre el caso, pero evitaría tocar el tema, pues Sherlock le acababa de dejar muy en claro que se trataba de un caso demasiado confidencial, tanto que ni siquiera él, siendo socio de Sherlock, podía estar al tanto de él. Por ende, los detalles tuvieron que ser omitidos. John se limitó a asentir; la curiosidad era mucha, pero como sabía que Mycroft estaba implicado en aquello, sabía que el silencio era estrictamente necesario.

Todo era una mentira, y Sherlock lo sabía. No era más que una burda excusa para salir por la puerta sin la necesidad de que John le atacase con tantas preguntas. Y tuvo éxito. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, se despidió de John, quien simplemente dio como respuesta un simple: “Manda un mensaje si necesitas ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?”. Sherlock asintió, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Levantó el cuello de su abrigo, dándose ese aspecto de misterio que John había recalcado cuando estuvieron en Baskerville.

Las escaleras bajo sus pies, crujieron. En cuestión de segundos; ya se encontraba en el piso de abajo, pero en lugar de salir por la puerta con el 221b estampado al frente; se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba fuera del apartamento de la Sra. Hudson, y esperó ahí, sin la preocupación de que su casera saliese a interrogarle el por qué estaba ahí.

La Sra. Hudson llevaba dos días fuera. Antes de marcharse, le informó que pasaría un par de días con su amiga: Ésa que después de haberse casado, la había dejado en el olvido.

Ese era un día especial. Todo parecía estar relativamente bien. Todos estaban siendo felices. La Sra. Hudson volvía a contactarse con la mujer que una vez había sido su mejor amiga. Los imbéciles de Donovan y Anderson seguían con sus prácticas coitales mientras la esposa de Anderson se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Lestrade por fin se había deshecho de su mujer, quien nunca había dudado siquiera un segundo en meter a otro hombre a su casa, y follar con él en la misma habitación que compartía con Lestrade desde hacía tantos años de un infeliz matrimonio. Pero la felicidad de Lestrade no se había limitado sólo a eso. Después de la pequeña reunión que tuvieron la navidad pasada, esa en la que Molly se había presentado con ese vestido negro, Greg vio la oportunidad de mostrar su interés en ella, ofreciéndole una copa de vino cuando todo el mundo parecía estar ocupado con sus propias cosas. Claro, no era como si en realidad nadie se hubiese percatado de que Lestrade casi había babeado cuando el abrigo de Molly había dejado el descubierto su bien formado y llamativo cuerpo. Incluso John lo notó, y eso que John podía llegar a ser un poco lento. Ah…, John. El bueno y amable John. John también era feliz. A pesar de que de que su relación con Sarah no había terminado como él hubiese deseado, terminaron siendo buenos amigos. Sin embargo, ahora alguien más ocupada un lugar en su _corazón_. Se trataba de Jeannette, ésa que les había presentado a todos como su novia, el mismo día de navidad. Todos se alegraron por él, y la Sra. Hudson, ni se diga. Pero Sherlock no estaba alegre por aquella relación. Lo cierto era que, Jeannette parecía ser lista, culta e incluso los suficientemente soportable como para que Sherlock pudiese mantener una conversación más o menos decente con ella. Pero había un problema, un pequeñísimo pero calamitoso problema, y ese problema era el hecho de que Jeannette se había atrevido a irrumpir en la jaula de huesos que resguardaba el _corazón_ de John…

Sherlock suspiró. El sonido del aire siendo exhalado por sus labios, se hizo audible en el silencio del piso de abajo. Sus manos se habían mantenido increíblemente controladas sobre el descansabrazos del sillón; eso le daba un poco de ánimos. Últimamente había notado que sus manos temblaban constantemente cada que sabía que John estaba con Jeannette, o incluso cada vez que John se mensajeaba con ella. No recordaba haberse sentido así desde que Mycroft le había encontrado en ese lugar de mala muerte, en el que estaba rodeado de indigentes y sujetos que se inyectaban todo tipo de drogas que pudiesen comprar o robar. Desde que se percató de ese inexplicable temblor, optó por usar sus guantes a diario, pues estaba seguro de que le ayudaban a ocultar el temblor de la vista de los curiosos, o más bien; de la vista de John.

Se reprendió mentalmente cuando un nuevo suspiro escapó de su boca, pues se vio nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando cuando John se había quedado viendo fijamente sus manos, mientras él inspeccionaba en el microscopio, un pequeño fragmento de madera que había encontrado en la escena del crimen de uno de sus casos. No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Sabía que John tenía programada una cita con Jeannette, a la cual asistiría sin problema alguno, aprovechado su ausencia. Estaba seguro de que había perdido valiosos minutos estando ahí sentado. Descubrió su muñeca lo suficiente para poder ver la hora que indicaba su reloj: 16:25. Cinco minutos, había perdido cinco minutos.

Se armó de valor, y como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte, se puso de pie. Dio los pocos pasos que le separaban de la escalera y comenzó a subir lentamente, tratando de evitar el crujir de la madera bajo la presión de sus pies. Sabía que cualquier ruido podría alarmar a John, y no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones del por qué había regresado 25 minutos después de supuestamente haberse marchado. Hasta ese momento, tuvo éxito en su tarea, sólo dos escalones le separaban de la puerta de su apartamento. Por fortuna, los dos escalones estuvieron de su lado, manteniéndose en silencio cuando sus pies pasaron sobre ellos. Sabía que no podría entrar por la puerta frente a él, pues el girar el pomo haría el ruido suficiente como llamar la atención de John. Pero Sherlock no era idiota; el estar en varias ocasiones con Anderson, en la misma habitación, no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Antes de salir, se había cerciorado de dejar abierta la puerta que daba a la cocina, permitiéndose un sigiloso y rápido acceso al apartamento.

Una vez que estuvo dentro del apartamento; su mano desapareció dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Extrajo una jeringa que él mismo había llenado con el líquido que le permitiría llevar a cabo su tarea. Sólo sería un rápido pinchazo, nada más. Un pinchazo, y el líquido comenzaría a surtir efecto en el cuerpo de John. Avanzó sigilosamente hacia su dirección. Ahí estaba John, sentado en su sillón favorito, con su computadora sobre sus piernas. La distancia rápidamente fue inexistente entre ellos, y con un movimiento rápido; su mano libre sujetó la frente de John contra el respaldo del sillón, impidiéndole llevar a cabo un movimiento brusco que le haría fallar al querer introducir la aguja. Afortunadamente, funcionó; la aguja fue introducida en la coyuntura del cuello y el hombro. El líquido desapareció tan rápido como la aguja fue enterrada. John forcejeó en vano, sus piernas se movieron desesperadamente y la computadora sobre sus piernas, cayó. Un par de segundos fue suficiente para que el líquido surtiese efecto y los músculos de John se relajasen hasta que pareció que su cuerpo estaba hecho de gelatina.

La computadora de John fue empujada hacia un lado por el pie de Sherlock, quien rodeó el sofá hasta quedar frente a un inmóvil John. La computadora ya no tenía importancia, John ya no la necesitaría. Sherlock pasó sus manos por debajo de las axilas de John, y lo levantó del sillón. Luchó por mantenerse en pie, pues sostener el cuerpo laxo de John no era tarea fácil. Su idea era arrastrarle hasta el sofá de tres plazas en el que se recostaba a pensar por horas y horas, pero todo indicaba que esa parte del plan quedó absolutamente descartada cuando tropezó con sus propios pies y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo  sobre la alfombra, con el cuerpo de John sobre él. John no sufrió ningún golpe, pero él sí, ya que su propio cuerpo sirvió como amortiguador del golpe.

— Todo va a estar bien, John. — Murmuró, acariciando sus suaves y cálidas mejillas. — Todo va a estar bien.

Los labios de John se movieron, pero no hubo palabras, sólo un par de ruidos que no podían ser entendibles. Sherlock lo depositó suavemente sobre la alfombra, dejándolo bocarriba y su mirada perdida en el techo. Sherlock se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, notando el ligero dolor en su pierna derecha, pues el peso de ambos había caído sobre ella. No le tomó mucha importancia al dolor, y cojeó hacia su habitación, de la que extrajo una almohada. Al reencontrarse con John, levantó su cabeza un poco y colocó las almohada bajo ella, tratando de acomodarle lo mejor que podía. No quería que John estuviese incómodo, mucho menos ahora que lo más importante estaba a punto de pasar.

— John, por favor, no me mires así. — Imploró, después de ver que la mirada vidriosa de John se posaba sobre su rostro. — No me dejaste más opción.

Acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de John, y sin permiso ni consentimiento alguno, lo besó. Un beso inexperto, torpe y casto; eso fue todo. Se reincorporó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Extrajo de uno de los cajones, un par de tijeras afiladas. Al regresar a la sala, se arrodilló al costado izquierdo de John, dándole la espalda a la chimenea. Tomó con su mano libre el suéter de rallas negras que tanto le gustaba ver en John y pasó el filo de las tijeras atraves de la tela, cortándola por la mitad y dejando al descubierto el torso. Odió tener que arruinar ese suéter, podría haberlo deslizado por sobre su cabeza, pero no quería moverlo de como lo había dejado. Depositó las tijeras a su lado y acarició la piel de John, notando que su vientre se contrajo inconscientemente en respuesta a su tacto. Era obvio que esa fuese su reacción, pues sus manos estaban completamente frías.

— Tu piel es tan suave, John… — Murmuró, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la piel; una y otra vez, logrando que sus manos tomasen un poco del calor del cuerpo ajeno.

Sherlock notó que el cuerpo de John se sacudió con un estremecimiento cuando sus dedos rozaron sus pezones, los cuales se habían endurecido por el cambio de temperatura al que habían sido expuestos. Sherlock tomó con delicadeza la muñeca izquierda de John, y guio su mano en dirección a su entrepierna, queriendo sentir por primera vez esas manos que se le antojaban como pequeños algodones, suaves al tacto. Su pene se puso completamente duro con el simple hecho de haber acariciado a John superficialmente. El tenerle ahí, con el pecho descubierto, le brindaba una agradable calidez bajo su vientre. Devolvió la mano de John al costado de su cintura, y se reincorporó. Tomó su bufanda y se deshizo de ella con un movimiento rápido, lanzándola al sofá de tres plazas frente a él. Su abrigo fue el siguiente en acompañar la prenda, al igual que la camiseta morada, zapatos, calcetines, pantalón y por último: su ropa interior. Su delgado y desnudo cuerpo estaba dentro del perímetro de vista de John, quien aún le miraba. Los labios de John se movían, y ocasionalmente era capaz de producir sonidos, pero ninguna palabra salía.

Sherlock se arrodilló nuevamente, esta vez a los pies de John. Tomó sus piernas y las separó cuidadosamente, permitiéndose a sí mismo colocarse entre ellas y tener acceso a su cinturón, el cual cedió rápidamente, al igual que los botones y la bragueta. Deslizó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, y se deshizo de las prendas, depositándolas tras él. Observó con atención el flácido pene de John, rodeando de vello púbico. No dudó en tocarlo, pasando su mano por los testículos y la base, hasta llegar al glande, que se encontraba cubierto por el prepucio. Cuando delineó el tronco con su dedo índice, un nuevo sonido provino de la boca de John. Sherlock se acercó a su rostro, rosando inconscientemente su pene contra el de John; le miró a los ojos y casi podría haber jurado que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Depositó otro beso en sus labios entreabiertos, y descendió nuevamente hasta retomar su anterior posición.

Tomó las piernas de John y las flexionó con delicadeza, llevándolas hasta su propio vientre, y manteniéndolas ahí con el firme agarre de sus manos. En realidad no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Teóricamente, sabía cómo se practicaba el sexo, —no por experiencia propia, claro— pues no había nada que no pudiera investigar con ayuda del internet. Todo estaba listo, sólo era cuestión de penetrarlo, y las cosas se darían por sí solas, pero había un problema. No podía simplemente empujarse dentro de John; tenía claro que si intentaba hacerlo sin ninguna ayuda, su pene podría doblarse y sabía que eso no sería nada agradable. Se pene estaba completamente erecto, pero aun así no podía fiarse de ello. Optó entonces por adoptar otra posición. Pasaría las piernas de John por los costados de su cintura, y así podría tener sus manos libres, por lo menos el suficiente tiempo como para ayudarse a sí mismo.

Las piernas de John fueron a parar a los costados de Sherlock; su cadera quedó ligeramente apartada de la alfombra, reposando sobre los muslos ajenos. Sherlock tomó su pene con su mano izquierda, y pudo sentir cómo palpitaba en ella, y lo caliente que estaba. Se inclinó un poco para alinearse con el estrecho ano de John, quien simplemente había cerrado sus ojos y apretaba sus labios en una fina línea blanca. Sin preparación alguna, y con un arduo esfuerzo, logró penetrarlo. Los labios de John se separaron para dejar escapar un sonido claramente desaprobatorio y de dolor. Sherlock se quedó quieto un par de segundos, observando el rostro de John, que repentinamente se había tornado rojo, y seguía con los ojos cerrados. Había visto en un par de vídeos que, el hombre que penetraba al otro, se detenía por un momento una vez que se había introducido en su compañero. Claro que no sabía que antes de la penetración, era indispensable la preparación de su acompañante, pero no se le podía culpar, pues los vídeos que vio, no mostraban exactamente ese paso a dar. Sujetó una de las piernas de John, y con la mano libre, se sostuvo en el suelo, evitando desplomarse sobre John. Una vez que pensó que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, salió lentamente de John, y volvió a penetrarle, casi con la misma dificultad. La fricción estaba irritándole, pero también estaba mandando corrientes eléctricas atraves de su espina dorsal, haciéndole gemir. Posicionó sus pies contra el sillón de John, y se impulsó para penetrarle hasta donde su pene de buen tamaño fue capaz de acceder, sintiendo sus testículos tocar la piel de John. Los sonidos estrangulados fueron arrebatados de sus labios cuando comenzó a penetrarle continuamente.

_¡JOHN!_

Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las ardientes mejillas de Sherlock, y otras cuantas cayendo sobre el rostro de John, quien había mantenido los ojos cerrados en todo momento, sin dejar que los sonidos siguiesen emergiendo de su boca. ¿La causa de sus lágrimas?: La factura que le fue cobrada por su inexperiencia, y su manía de ignorar absolutamente todas sus necesidades corporales. ¿La paga?: Su pronta eyaculación apenas un minuto y medio después de haber comenzado a disfrutar de lo que según él, le pertenecía. Se dejó caer sobre John, con su rostro al lado del ajeno, y dejando que las lágrimas siguiesen brotando, siendo recibidas por la alfombra. Como los sembradíos que reciben la lluvia. A lo lejos, o quizá en algún rincón de su palacio mental, podía –o quería– escuchar la voz de John, tranquilizándole. “Está bien, Sherlock…” “Es normal que ese tipo de cosas pasen, más porque es tu primera experiencia sexual” “No pasa nada, todo está bien”. La voz sonaba como un susurro, como algo que se lleva el viento. Pero sabía que todo era producto de su mente que había decidido jugar con él. John no podría decirle eso, no después de lo que le había hecho. Simplemente no podía.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y su pene volvió a su habitual flaccidez, salió de John y se irguió sobre él. No se molestó en tratar de ponerse de pie y buscar su ropa. Le agradaba estar así, completamente desnudo y sintiendo el fresco viento que se filtraba por la ventana y le acariciaba, susurrándole cosas al oído, cosas entre las que podía escuchar: “Lo hiciste muy bien, Sherlock…”. Pero nada de eso importaba, pues sabía que cada una de esas palabras, jamás las escucharía salir de los labios de John. Era hora de hacer lo único que hacía falta…

Tomó las tijeras que habían sido olvidadas al costado izquierdo de John, y al volver la mirada al frente, se encontró con los ojos de John. Lágrimas se deslizaban por la comisura de sus ojos, trazando su camino por las sienes y perdiéndose entre sus patillas. Sus ojos decían más de lo que su boca podía decir. Miles de preguntas se formulaban entre los irises azules que le miraban fijamente, y él sabía que todas y cada una de esa preguntas comenzaban con un “por qué”.

No había respuesta para esas preguntas, o quizá simplemente no quería responderlas. Su mano derecha descansaba sobre el hombro derecho de John, sobre su cicatriz. Sentía la piel ligeramente arrugada bajo la palma de su mano. Nunca la había visto, pero en realidad no creía que hubiese habido otro momento más oportuno para apreciarla por primera vez, pero no era sólo eso lo que llamaba su atención, sino el continúo palpitar del _corazón_ de John. Podría jurar que incluso ambos corazones palpitaban a la par, pero no era suficiente con sólo sentirlo; quería escucharlo, prestar atención a cada pequeña palpitación. Las tijeras pasaron a su mano derecha, las abrió con cuidado y las sujetó con fuerza, dejando uno de los filos sobre el hombro de John.

— Lo lamento tanto, John…— Susurró, sintiendo un gran alivio en su pecho. —, esto no debería haber sido así. Pero jamás fuiste capaz de comprenderlo. A fin de cuentas, ambos lo sabíamos. Sabíamos que… TU _CORAZÓN_ ES MÍO.

Tan rápido como terminó la frase, presionó el filo profundamente contra la piel, y esta cedió inmediatamente. La carne se abrió, dejando botar la sangre que se escurrió por sobre su hombro, y fue recibida al igual que sus lágrimas por la alfombra bajo ellos. Manejó el filo de la tijera hacia abajo y la piel continuó abriéndose. Poco a poco, los ojos de John iban perdiendo vida, y ese brillo que alegraba sus días iba desapareciendo para no volver a brillar más. La abertura que dejaron las tijeras a su paso, supuraba sangre a borbotones. Apartó las tijeras y las lanzó lejos. Debía ser rápido si quería escuchar el latir del _corazón_ de John. Introdujo sus largos dedos en la herida lo suficientemente profunda para permitirle abrirse paso hasta su _corazón_ , el cual, como si se tratase de una película animada de muy mal gusto, fue extraído sin piedad. Tan pronto como lo tuvo fuera, su oído de pegó a él, y fue capaz de escuchar los dos últimos latidos. Esos dos pequeños sonidos fueron más hermosos que cualquier música que sus oídos pudiesen habido escuchar, era simplemente perfectos y sublimes. Para cuando se apartó, miró los ojos sin vida de John… Fue el regalo más hermoso que podría haber recibido de John; de SU John. Con su dedo índice y su dedo medio, deslizó los parpados de John y le dejó dormir plácidamente.

Entonces, un sonido familiar sonó a sus espaldas. Se trataba de la computadora de John, probablemente era un correo de Jeannette, esperando confirmar su cita. Después de todo, era San Valentín, ¿cierto? Sonrió y se puso de pie. Tomó la computadora, con la intención de contestar al correo, confirmando que la cita sería a la hora de siempre. Pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la pantalla, se percató de que John había estado escribiendo una nueva entrada en su blog. Una que correspondía a su más reciente caso, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino las últimas palabras de la última línea de texto:

_Gracias a mí gran y único amigo: Sherlock…_

Mi único amigo: Sherlock… Sherlock… Sherlock… Sherlock… Sherlock…

_¡Sherlock!_

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo el sudor que recorría su rostro y la dificultad con la que respiraba. A su lado estaba John.

— Dios, Sherlock, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó, preocupado. 

— _¡John!_

Se aferró con fuerza a su torso, pegando su oído al pecho, para escuchar el ligeramente agitado palpitar de su _corazón_. Aún seguía ahí… Vivo. Con sus ojos abiertos aunque no pudiese verles por la oscuridad en la habitación, pero lo sabía. Sabía que ahí estaban, mirándole y brillando como lo hacían desde el día en que nació. Desde el día en que entró a su vida, y todos y cada uno de esos días en los que intercambiaban miradas de complicidad entre los casos, o cuando simplemente John le sorprendía mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. 

— Sherlock, por favor, dime qué es lo que está pasando. — Pidió. Sus manos se habían cerrado en torno a la espalda de Sherlock, sentía que debía protegerlo, tal como lo había hecho siempre.

La respuesta a eso nunca llegó. Lo único que recibió, fue los labios de Sherlock, besándole suavemente pero con notoria necesidad y desesperación. John correspondió la acción, sintiendo aún las manos de Sherlock aferrándose a su cuerpo. Por el momento no importaba qué es lo que había hecho que Sherlock comenzase a llorar mientras dormía, ya habría tiempo mañana para preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado. Lo único realmente importante en ese momento, era disfrutarse el uno al otro, sin preguntar, sólo dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Se desnudaron mutuamente entre besos y caricias desesperadas, sintiendo sus cuerpos en plenitud, sin nada que les impidiera que sus cuerpos se encontrasen, nada salvo la fina sábana de seda que los cubría.

Esa noche hicieron el amor.  Como aquella noche en que sus cuerpos cálidos se habían encontrado en esa habitación. Aquella noche en la que Sherlock se estremecía sobre las sábanas de la cama, cuando John besaba con delicadeza cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo. Era su primera vez en todos los aspectos, y John lo sabía. Después de todo, Moriarty tenía razón cuando le llamaba virgen, pero no era algo por lo que debía avergonzarse, pues muy en el fondo sentía que era lo que John merecía. Merecía que se entregase a él en su totalidad. Que le entregase lo más inocente de su ser, aunque fuese una paga mísera en comparación a lo que John le había dado desde el momento en el que habían hecho públicos sus sentimientos. Se sintió magníficamente tranquilo y relajado mientras John le acariciaba y besaba. Mientras le veía separar sus piernas con delicadeza y le preparaba con toda la lentitud y dedicación del mundo. No había prisas, después de todo, tenían toda la noche para disfrutarse en su totalidad.

No hubo incomodidad alguna cuando el primer dedo entró en su ser, ni siquiera un pequeño escozor que le hiciese protestar y romper ese magnífico entorno de tranquilidad en el que su mente le había permitido estar en ese momento tan especial. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas cuando el segundo dedo entró en él, pero ni siquiera así sintió incomodidad. Sólo se hacía presente en su cuerpo una nueva sensación: Un estremecimiento, la necesidad repentina de arquear su espalda cuando sentía que John tocaba algo en su interior, ese algo que de igual manera le hacía gemir y comenzar a sentir como su _corazón_ martilleaba la jaula de huesos que le mantenían protegido. Ese había sido el único lugar en el que había querido estar, en su anterior casa de Sussex, donde había crecido, y en donde ahora estaba bajo las atenciones del hombre al que amaba. Los dedos en su interior fueron retirados, y sólo en ese momento fue cuando realmente sintió la necesidad de protestar. Se sentía vacío, y la sensación no le gustaba, pero la protesta no se hizo presente, pues cuando John se posó sobre él y le miró, ese estado de tranquilidad en él, volvió a establecerse. Tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de John y le besó con dulzura. Sintió las manos de John que sujetaban sus piernas y las enroscaba en su propia cintura, y acto seguido, la sensación de vacío fue eliminada por completo. Se sintió pleno cuando John estuvo dentro de él. Agradeció que John estuviese sobre él, pues así le permitía abrazarse a su cuerpo y sentir que eran uno solo.

Pero el encanto se destruyó cuando después de lo que parecía una fracción de segundo, Sherlock eyaculó entre su cuerpo y el de John, con el nombre de su amado saliendo de sus labios. Las sensaciones estaban siendo fáciles de sobrellevar, pero cuando John se había movido un poco, y su pene había comenzado a golpear ese punto en su interior, no fue capaz de controlarlo. La sensación de sentir que caía hacía un abismo, fue imposible de ignorar incluso cuando sabía que sus brazos le mantenían sujeto a John. Unos segundos después de que esa sensación le atacase, sintió que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, pero no sabía el por qué, sólo sabía que sentía que le había fallado a John; que había fallado al entregarse a él. Su _corazón_ se partió en mil pedazos cuando sintió que John salía de él, haciéndole sentir vacío nuevamente.

Lo lamento tanto, John… Yo… yo no pude…

Shh… Shh… _Está bien, Sherlock._

No… no está bien… Sé que no está bien…

_Es normal que este tipo de cosas pasen, más porque es tu primera experiencia sexual._

No… no debía haber sido así…

_No pasa nada, todo está bien._

No… no… se suponía que…

Shh… Shh… _Lo hiciste muy bien, Sherlock…_

John le tomó entre sus brazos y le hizo recostarse sobre su desnudo pecho, tranquilizándole con sus palabras, haciéndole saber que había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido en toda su vida; que la vida no le alcanzaría para agradecerle todo lo que le había dado. Pronto, las lágrimas había cesado,  y con ellas, las palabras de John, quien ahora acariciaba su espalda y le llenaba de tranquilidad. El único sonido que Sherlock podía escuchar, era el del palpitar del _corazón_ de John, resguardado en su pecho.

Cada sensación se volvió a experimentar esa misma noche, aun necesitando quitar de su mente aquella horrible pesadilla. Pero no todo fue exactamente como aquella vez, pues en esta ocasión, como si Sherlock simplemente se hubiese ajustado al tiempo exacto en el que John estaba a punto de eyacular, ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo, sólo un par de segundos marcaban la diferencia. Todo había mejorado desde esa primera vez, y sin duda, muchas cosas se mantenía tal como al principio, como por ejemplo: La melodía que funcionaba como canción de cuna para Sherlock. Esa que aún seguía guiándolo por su camino hacia los brazos de Morfeo. Esa que seguiría sonando por muchos, muchos años más. Esa que era interpretada por el _corazón_ de John. _Su corazón._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okey... si llegaste hasta acá, espero que el final no haya quedado hecho un revoltijo, o de plano no se entienda. Sólo puedo excusarme diciendo que esto lo escribí entre las 3 y las 6 de la mañana, así que.... Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
